Gizoogle Parodies: Sad Time Warp Flashback Medley
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: I love Gizoogle so much that I've decided to create a parody of every fic I've written. This is the ninth edition - Sad Time Warp Flashback Medley. Nothing has been changed from the Gizoogle translation. Original fic summary: Riff gets jealous of Columbia and it leads to death. Riff's point of view. Oneshot.


**Disclamier: Nothang Rocky Horror is mine. Especially tha beginnin of dis story. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Slick Rick O'brien sadly owns it all.**

_"It aint nuthin but astounding, time is fleeting."_

_"And tha void would be calling. . ."_

_"Yo ass is spaced up on sensation."_

_"Not fo' straight-up much longer."_

_"Da blacknizz would hit mah dirty ass."_

_"Yo ass is dirty, he dirty, I be dirty, we all dirty dawwwwg! HA! HA HA. . ."_

Her dope laughter faded back ta mah memory. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck knew dat tha night of tha three murdaz would be tha last night I heard mah dope sisterz laughter?

Not me, thatz fo' syre. Yet, dat shiznit was I whoz ass prevented her from bustin up eva again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. What went wrong?

That night was goin so well, we was free. What happened, biatch? Why'd dat dunkadelic hoe turn on me?

Dat shiznit was Columbiaz fault. . .all dis was Columbiaz fault. . .

As soon as dem Earthlings, Brad, Janet, n' Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Scott left, Magenta started ta bark all up in mah grill fo' cappin' Columbia.

_"How tha fuck could you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Yo ass capped Columbia! Yo ass _promised_ she'd return wit us muthafucka! Riff, you _promised_ hommie biaaatch! Yo ass holla'd you'd only bust a cap up in Frank! Columbia was mah dopest playa n' you capped her playa! How tha fuck could you Riff, biatch? How tha fuck _could_ yo slick ass?"_

_"With tha way you goin on bout this,"_ I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! _"I be startin ta git tha feelin dat you loved her!" _I holla'd.

_"Thatz cuz itz true biaaatch! I _did_ ludd her playa! I be Transylvanian, is I not, biatch? Transylvanians can have mo' than one freak."_

That hurt me, dat right there hurt mo' dat dirtnap itself would, probably.

_"Yo ass is just another version of Frank!"_ I saud hurt, mad salty, n' upset. _"And ta be thinkin I loved you, nahmean biiiatch?"_ Without realizin what tha fuck I was bustin I aimed tha lazer at her muthafuckin ass.

_"Riff, you know I didn't mean it like dat son! I _gots a straight-up boner fo'_ you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Yo ass just, itz akward, especially now, wit all these murders. I can't take dat shit."_ Biatch obviously din't know what tha fuck dat biiiiatch was saying. Just like I didn't give a fuck what tha fuck I was bustin.

Her eyes widened.

_"Riff, don't!"_

_"Ever be thinkin dat I don't want you here?"_ I asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But it wasn't mah dirty ass. Well shiiiit, it couldn't done been mah dirty ass. Dat shiznit was mah anger rappin'. Then I did tha unthinkable

I pulled tha trigger.

Time seemed ta slow down.

I saw tha lazer beams fly at Magenta.

I saw tha look of horror n' disbelief on her face.

I saw tha tear dat slowly slid down her chee as tha lazer beams hit her up in tha stomach.

I saw her crumple ta tha ground.

Dead.

_"I be bout ta never do anythang ta hurt you, Magenta."_

_"Not even if I break ma foot off up in yo ass first?"_

_"Not even if you hurt me first."_

I had fucked up dat promise. That promise dat had been kept fo' 17 muthafuckin years was broken.

Whoz fault was it, biatch? I can't decide. Or maybe I be just up in denial.

Maybe dat shiznit was tha thought dat I couldn't bear of Columbia havin what tha fuck was rightfully mine.

Da thought of Columbiaz eyes upon Magentaz face, her hand upon Magenta's, her lips caressin Magentaz skin.

I can't bear dat thought even now, when they both dead n' never ta return.

Maybe dat shiznit was tha fact dat I didn't give a fuck - then or now, if Magenta had done anythang wit any suckas behind mah back. Besides Columbia.

Or maybe dat shiznit was mah fault fo' bein paranoid.

Magenta _was_ right afta all.

I _did_ say I was only goin ta bust a cap up in Frank.

I aint sure.

One thang I know, is dat afta every last muthafuckin thang we've been through, Magenta never did anythang wrong.

Nothang was eva Magentaz fault.

Magenta was never ta blame/

Everythang was mah playas n' any suckasz fault.

Everythang except. . .

her own dirtnap?


End file.
